You Found Me
by yasminlovesniley
Summary: "Where were you when everything was falling apart?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "I was saving your life Miley." he mumbled making sure no one else could hear him. "Nick, you're a wedding planner, not a superhero" "I'm a wedding planner who loved you before you lost your memory. I'm also a father. I can become a superhero when I want" NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I'm backkkk, I'm super sorry about 'sun, sex, secrecy' I really ran out of inspiration, but I know where this story is going to go! With all the Miam scandals in the news, I thought it would be best if we all got a bit of Niley lol :-) but I need you guys to review this ASAP, I need to know if you want me to carry on, and if you've written your own story, you know how AMAZING it feels when people actually take a few seconds to review your story! okay, enough of the authors note, heres my new story "You Found Me"**

**p.s the writing in **_italics_ **is a flashback.**

**enjoy x**

* * *

nicks p.o.v

It was all my fault. If I hadn't have offered to bring them all out on a date, none of this would have happened. My brother wouldn't have broken his arm. His fiancé wouldn't have died. My girlfriend wouldn't have been in surgery for the past 5 hours. My baby would not possibly die.

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Miley and I were planning on telling Joe and Taylor that we wanted them as god-parents of our unborn child. A child who was due to enter this world in less than two months. A child who I have spent the last seven months protecting with all of my strength. And now, I can't even be sure if he or she will make it into this world alive. And it's my entire fault.

Taylor wouldn't have been driving behind us if I hadn't of invited her and Joe on a fucking double date. I mean we're all in our mid-twenties, who even do those things any more. Taylor wouldn't have been crushed by a truck. She wouldn't have died as soon as the 30,000 lbs truck had impact with her 125 lbs fragile body. And it's all my fault.

Joe and I wouldn't be sitting in a hospital waiting room, him with his arm in a sling and me with stitches over my left eyebrow, both of us scratched up, but nothing worse than our broken hearts. He had just lost his girlfriend, the love of his life, the one girl who truly understood him. The only one who could calm him down, or who could handle his mood swings when the rest of us lost our patience with him. I was mourning the possible death of my family. The one who hadn't even begun yet.

I can still picture it now.

* * *

_"Ok, Joe, just follow us, Antonio's is downtown. We'll drive in front" I said, opening the passenger door for Miley before hopping into the front seat of my Mustang. I rolled down the window and stuck my thumb up at Taylor, indicating that we were ready to leave. I pulled out of the driveway and started to make my way to the pizzeria._

_"Are you excited babe?" I asked, slightly glimpsing at her while keeping my eye on the road. It's a frosty night. The roads were slippery but nothing a sharp eye couldn't handle. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed her right leg jumping up and down, something she only done when she was nervous or excited. "I'm going to take that as a yes" I said, as she let out a small giggle._

_"Every time we eat at Antonio's it's always for an amazing reason. We had our first date here, you asked me to move in here, I told you about this little one here" She sighed happily as she rested a hand on her ever-growing baby bump. "Nicky we're like a group of teenagers going on a double date, except this time I'm knocked up and Taylor and Joe are engaged"_

_"It's crazy alright, we're all still the same people we were in high school" I smiled, thinking about the four of us pondering around Northumberland High at 16. "Ugh, I hate this song" she groaned as one of the newer 'techno' songs came on the radio. She scanned through the stations and stopped as soon as 'My Girl' came blasting through the speakers of KIIS fm._

_"Ah Nicky it's our song!" she giggled as she raised the volume and began swaying to the beat. I glanced at her for a second, but it was a second too long. _

_I felt the car swerve slightly out of our lane and when I tried to get back into it, the tires glided off the icy road. I heard the bloodcurdling scream escape Mileys mouth as her hands wrapped around her stomach. I felt the impact first, as the tree hit my car, I closed my eyes as tight as I could, knowing that this was a dream and I would be waking up soon. I felt light headed and dizzy. My ears were ringing with the noise of glass shattering, people screaming, sirens, and the horn of a truck. I turned to look at Miley so I could examine the extent of her injuries. I winced as the pounding in my head got stronger, Miley wasn't in her seat. The last thing I remember is seeing the hole in the windshield, and hearing an officer say_

_"There's one boy inside the Mustang, the girl was ejected out on impact, and she's heavily pregnant. The girl in the SUV is dead; the boy is in an ambulance now"_

* * *

And then everything is blurry, the whole getting out of the car and getting the stitches in the deep cut that missed my eye by centimetres.

"Miley Cyrus" I heard a doctor say as I took my head out of my hands and me and Joe stood up, we were the only ones here, her family were flying out from Tennessee later that night and mine were on a plane from New Jersey as we speak. "Which one of you is the boyfriend?" he enquired as I raised my hand slightly. "I am sir"

"Could you follow me please? I need to talk in private" I looked at Joe who nodded his head at me, permitting me to leave him by himself.

When we were behind closed doors, I could hear the beeping of machines, and the soft cry of a baby. "Are they okay?" I asked almost instantly, getting hopeful that the crying belonged to my own child. "The baby is perfect, 7 pounds, 6 ounces, a baby girl, congratulations" I felt my eyes glassing over and a proud smile painted my face, it dropped straight away when I thought of Miley. "And what about Miley?" I questioned, praying that it would be good news.

"She broke the windshield with her skull, she is in a coma right now, we cannot determine when she will wake up, it could be minutes, hours, days or months, but we are almost certain that she will have brain damage if she wakes up, be it temporary memory loss or permanent. I'm very sorry"

And with that, my world fell apart.

* * *

**four reviews for the next chapter x please share etc x**


	2. Chapter 2

**omg omg, you guys i got 12 reviews on the first chapter even though i only asked for four eeeeeep! im glad to know you guys are interested in this story :-) im sorry it took so long to update though, and please review, means a lot x**

* * *

**Nicks p.o.v.**

I couldn't describe the joyous feeling I felt when I held my daughter for the first time. Charlotte Hope Jonas. Luckily myself and Miley had chosen the name prior to the accident. It was either Cameron Jerry or Jace Adam for a boy and Charlotte Hope or Grace Destiny for a girl and as soon as that baby was placed in my arms I knew straight away that Charlotte was the name for her. Her piercing blue eyes stared up at me with such vulnerability and I knew that I would travel to the ends of this earth for this girl.

It was now a week after Charlie was born, and there was nothing happening with Miley. While she was not getting better, she was not getting worse, and I was very thankful for at least that. I was finally allowed to bring Charlie home to our house. It was such a bittersweet moment. I know that Charlie is perfectly fine, she may as well have been born on her due date she's so healthy. I guess its 'God's' way of trying to make up for everything. Leaving Miley is the hardest part. I've grown so accustomed to spending most of the day on a plastic chair beside her bed, crying, and then going to visit Charlie in the nursery, then spending some time with my family and Mileys mom and brother. They all headed back to New Jersey and Tennessee yesterday, insisting that I call them even if the window is opened in Mileys room.

Demi helped me move all my stuff that had collected up in Miley's hospital room, she has went out and purchased all the necessity's that we hadn't bought yet, like nappies, baby formula and all that stuff. This should have been a day where me and Miley would go home, set up the nursery, and speculate in awe at our daughter, gurgling and sucking on her pacifier with no cares in the world, staring up at us with her sparkling blue eyes that held nothing but innocence. It should have been the night that Miley and I both fought over who got up to feed Charlie at 4 in the morning.

I would have gotten up to feed her in anyways, but I would have much rathered if I had to fight Miley for the task. I would have much rathered if I had peeped around the corner and seen Miley playing with the little girl, a little girl who Miley didn't even know existed. A little girl who Miley thought was still resting in her womb, a place that was meant to be a safe paradise. Something I took away from both Miley and Charlotte, and I hated myself for it.

The next day, Demi decided that it would be best for me to have the day to myself, and whisked Charlie off on a shopping trip before I could argue. I was just getting settled down when a knock on the door interrupted the television programme I was watching. I got up and answered the door, not expecting who I saw at all.

"Hello Nicholas" the tall, dirty blond headed man standing before me smirked. "What do you want Billy, I thought Miley made it very very clear that we don't want you around anymore" I snapped. "I came to visit my grand-daughter, seeing as I wasn't welcome at the hospital" he threw back at me. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He said, trying to catch a glimpse of the living room behind me.

"No, not at all" I said, as I edged to the right making sure he would not see any of the family photos from the past year that he hadn't been involved in me or Mileys life. "They aren't here in anyways" I shot back at him. "Awh did little Miss Miley finally realise what an asshole you are?" That was it, before I knew it; he was lying on my porch with blood trickling on his crisp expensive shirt, no doubt paid for by his fourth wife. "My daughter is with Demi, and yours is in no state to pick up for herself, which means I will do it for her" I growled as I slammed the door.

* * *

Two days later

It was Taylor's funeral; her body was in Dallas and was transported back here to New York for her ceremony. It was a horrible dreary morning in my moms, we spent the previous night arranging the flowers and making sure the people attending knew where the mass was taking place.

We were all sitting around in a glum silence until Dani called us to inform us that the funeral cars were waiting outside for us. We travelled in the same silence, apart from the gentle sobs that escaped everyone's lips. I couldn't find it in me to cry. I knew that this was my fault; I didn't deserve to grieve like the rest of my family. I was a monster. Because of me, my brother would never get to marry his fiancé, and my girlfriend would not get to attend her best friends funeral.

I held on to the back of Joe's black jacket and clutched Charlie to my chest as we walked into the graveyard, I suddenly felt weak as soon as we exited the cars. I'd watched him iron creases into it, and although I'd offered to take over, he'd insisted on doing it himself. My eyes scanned the sunlit grave yard. So many people had turned up to say goodbye to Taylor, there were a lot of faces I didn't recognise. It was easier to look at them than my own family.

I glanced at Selena, Taylors best friend from when they were younger. She had come from Dallas to be here, she didn't know Miley, Joe or I, but the puffy red of her eyes told me she'd been crying for a while, probably all night, maybe even every night since she'd died. Taylor's mom could barely stand. She was held up by her husband and Taylors brother Austin and the constant painful frown on her face made me glance away.

I looked up at Joe. He stared straight ahead, out at the trees. His face was perfectly still and serious. I could see how hard he tried to hold it together for everyone, but the bloodshot lines that surrounded the brown of his eyes, told me he had cried just as much. He turned his face to look at me and I smiled just a little, to reassure him I was here, I would always be here.

Demi stood in the distance between the headstones, facing the floor with his hands clasped together. I knew this was hard for her, too. The memories of her own family must have come flooding back. She was never this quiet.

'Today,' the vicar said, 'we bid farewell to our dear friend Taylor. Daughter, best friend, cousin, fiancée..." I didn't catch much of the rest of the ceremony; my ears wouldn't pick up on the words that were being spoken. The coffin was lowered into the ground and as it slowly disappeared; her mom sobbed and fell to her knees.

I looked away, I had to look away.

Her pain was too painful.

I glanced up at Joe again and his chin was trembling. For a moment, I stared up at him, wishing I could do something to make it better.

His breath came in a gasp and his lips tightened, and then he spoke.

'Goodbye, my love,' he whispered.

And then his body crumpled, the way I knew he so badly didn't want it to. He sagged to the ground, hunched over, and I immediately handed Charlotte to my mom and knelt beside him. He lifted his hand to cover his face; he didn't want them to see. I pulled him in, holding his face to my chest.

His grief was private and I had to shield him from the crowd. That was all I could do, because I couldn't do the one thing I really wished I could.

I couldn't take his pain away.

* * *

**seven reviews for the next chapter :-) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY, new chapter! I am honestly touched by all your reviews, it takes so long to put your ideas down on paper and I am very grateful that you guys like my story so far and are actually taking the time to read and review it! I just want to let you all know I have created a twitter yasminloveniley (I couldn't fit the s in lol) and ill post on that when im updating, sneak previews and if I need your guys ideas and stuff so follow me!**

* * *

nicks pov

The get together that Taylors parent held after the funeral was so much better than the actual burial. Everyone's mood lightened when we realised that she was in a much better place and nothing could harm her now. Everyone insisted on telling me every two minutes that I was forgiven but I still am not convinced. I still feel like a monster.

'Nick, hows Miley?' 'Can I hold her?' 'Look at this cute little girl, whats her name?' This is all too much for me. I handed Charlotte to Demi and left the table we had sat at in the furthest corner of the room. I needed air, I needed Miley. I made my way to the outdoor area that was assigned for smoking, and sat on a step, thnkful that there was nobody else here. I rested my head in my hands, and went through the list in my head. The list of things I could have done differently to prevent all of this from happening.

"Just the person I was looking for, Nicholas Jonas" I jumped as I heard the familiar voice, I thought I was alone. "Billy, you are not welcome here, what do you want?" I snapped, he was popping up everywhere. "I visited Miley today" he smirked. "I- uh- where?" I gulped, he wasn't supposed to know she was in hospital, Tish had made that very clear when she had visited Miley. "I thought you would have realised by now that I have my sources boy" he stare intently at me, making me extremely uncomfortable. "Now Nicholas, you know how much I dislike you and that pest of a child, and you know how far I would go to make Miley realise how much of a cunt you are, right?" he looked at me like he was selling me a bath tub or something. "Right.." I stated more as a question instead of the emphatic tone I reckon he was expecting. I had no idea what he was aiming for.

"I heard she woke up today." My eyebrows furrowed, why hadn't I got a phonecall? Shit, I left my cell at my moms this morning. "How is she?" "She doesn't know who she is, they say it should take her a few days to remember, and if she doesn't, she wont ever remember" I feel the salty liquid running down my faith and I hear the sobs escaping my mouth but I don't feel real, I feel like I'm about to faint.

"Now Nicholas, I want you and your family to leave New York. Tomorrow" "What?! I can't, Miley wont be out of hospital!" I muttered. "Exactly. In a few days, she will either remember you, or she wont. If she doesn't, she will not know of you or the child, she will be told that she is in a relationship with my wifes son Liam. If she does remember you, I will tell her that you left because you realised you don't actually love her and she now needs extra care which you are not willing to give to her, and that Liam is there for her. Either way, you will not be in the equation. You will be in some other state, right?"

"I can't do that, I love her" I spat, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were now pouring down my face. What kind of heartless bastard would even think of doing that. "If you aren't gone by tomorrow, you, Miley and your little Sharon or whatever the fuck you call her, will be dead before the night is out. You know I'm not kidding" And with that he turned on his expensive heel and walked away.

* * *

**sorry this is super short, but its just a filler, make sure you follo me on twitter for sneak peaks and stuff for the next chapter! maybe 5 followers and 7 reviews for the next chapter? love yasssss**

YasminLovesNiley xx


	4. information

I'm sorry i haven't updated in so long, it's just that I have my Junior Certificate Exams at the start of June and I've been studying super hard for them. They're like these exams in the 3rd year of secondary school or 10th grade in America, they're super important to help me get the classes I need for my final exams in three years, it's confusing I know, but this is just to let you's know that I will be taking a break until the 18th of June! And if you are reading this can you review please, I want to know if people are actually interested in this sTory concidering the lack of reviews I got Thor the last chapter !

lots of loveeeee, Yasmin x


	5. Chapter 4

**surprise update! my school let us off a week and a half earlier than the rest of the school to study, and I may have told my mam i was studying when I was really typing up this chapter hehe! its short but its better than nothing i suppose, enjoy:-)**

* * *

**_5 YEARS LATER._**

_Mileys pov._

Today was the day. I was finally getting out of Tennesse. I honestly can not describe how amazing it feels. I guess being stuck in a farmhouse with your dad and your boyfriend for five years gets to your head. My little brother from my moms other marriage is getting married. It's a bittersweet moment I suppose, the fact my brother has found happiness with a girl is the sweet bit, the fact that I am in a relationship five years (that I remember) and Ive still gotten nowhere, no proposal, no family, zilch, nada is bitter. I guess its hard trying to adjust to my life. Even after five years, its still hard to find who I was before the accident. Who I was before I lost my memory. I guess you can say my relationship is going downhill, and fast.

"Come on Miley, your plane's leaving in ten minutes, you need to board" His voice inturuped my thoughts. I turned around and there he was, no more than a few inches away from me as usual. His once sparkling blue eyes and blond hair had become dull and stubble had formed on his face the past year or two. He was in no way the loving guy he was the first year after my accident.

"Babe are you sure you cant come with me? You know it wont be the same without you?" I know this sounded like a childish thing to say, but my own boyfriend wont be coming to LA with me because he has to work. Hes going to miss one of the best things to happen to my family in years, a happy occasion like a wedding is as rare as a solar eclipse.

"No Miley, you know I have to work, ill fly in the day after the wedding I promise."

"That's in a month" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, grabbed my bag, and walked towards the gate with my back to him. I swung around on my heel to face him.

"Oh and Liam? Don't bother coming at all. We're done." I turned back around and began to walk again, a huge smile plastered on my face. That was the best thing ive ever done in my life.

* * *

_Nicks pov._

"…Orchids? Yeah, ok.. Purple? Ok, Selena shut up, I'll start ordering the flowers and I'll be right on the seating arrangments, thanks. Bye" I sighed as I hung up the phone for what felt the hundredth time in the past hour. Selena is the ultimate bridezilla, everything for this wedding has to be absolutely perfect. I haven't seen her since a couple of weeks after Taylors funeral when she came to Los Angeles with us. None of us even know who the guy shes marrying is. But since 'I'm the best wedding planner in LA' according to her, there was no one else suited for the job of creating her dream wedding to the love of her life. No pressure at all.

"Daddy!" a voice filled my office and imedietly made me forget about all my worries. I hopped up and reached down to grab the little girl who had just run into the room. "Hey kiddo, how ya doing?" I said as I kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and stared at me with her mesmorising sea blue eyes and began to ramble on about her adventures of the day. "…And me and Joey played dress up when he collected me from school!" I let out a soft chuckle at the thought of Joe playing dress up. "Joey and I, Charlotte. And did you guys get something to eat?"

"Uh no, we were coming over here to ask you if you wanted to hit Mcdonalds with us?" Joe said as he leaned against the door frame. I looked at the list of things on my desk to be done, and then looked at Charlie who was now jumping up and down, her head curls bouncing with her. "Ah what the heck, lets go!" Charlie squeeled in excitement and ran out of the room. "You have one crazy child Nicholas" Joe smirked as we walked out to the car. "I know that Joseph, I have raised her the past five years if you didn't remember" I rolled my eyes as I strapped Charlie into her seat.

* * *

"So yeah, Selena and her fiance are flying in from Dallas tomorrow and theyre moving into that new house down the street" Joe mumbled as he shovelled his McFlurry down his throat.

"Oh cool, I haven't seen her since.. you know.." I awkwardly finished my sentence and looked down at my food.

"Dude, its okay to talk about it, you know the topic is inevitable, we've all got to move on, Taylor would want that" Joe smiled at me.

"Dad, is Taylor the pretty girl in the picture under your bed?" Both me and Joe shot our heads up and stared wide eyed at eachother. There was no pictures of Taylor in my house except for the one of me, Joe, Kevin, Demi, Miley, Justin and Taylor on our graduation day in the hall. I racked my brain for possible answers, still staring at Joe praying for him to stall in some way.

He caught my drift and turned to Charlie, "Hey Char, don't you already have that toy at home?" he pointed at the McDonalds toy in her Happy Meal box.

"Hey! I got this one like last week when Bops brought me here!" She frowned and I silently thanked God for gifting me with a child that was not as stubborn as her mother. I had to let out a laugh that she still called my dad 'Bops'. When she was learning how to speak, Kevins son Lucas was a year older than her and calling dad 'Pops' and she tried to imitate him but failed and called him 'Bops' instead, and the name has stuck.

"Come on kiddo, we'll get you a new one" Joe said as he stood up, grabbing the toy, nodding at me saying 'youre welcome for saving your butt'.

_Mental note to self: you owe Joe one._

* * *

**_a/n_**** ok, I have another chapter typed out etc, but im seriously thinking you guys arent interested in this story, it would mean a lot if you could take two seconds to review. thanks!  
and to the anonymous reviewer who thought i was egyptian, im not, im irish :-)**

** .Niley.**

**Yasminlovesniley x**


	6. Chapter 5

**hola bitchessss, exams are completely finished, and i am now on summer holidays until the end of august/start of september. so i hope to update more frequently! and i know im a horrible updater (don't kill me) but ill try, just for you guys! this is a short chapter, but its just a filler kk. enjoyyyy**

* * *

_Nick._

As soon as I got home, I carried my sleeping daughter up to her bedroom and placed her gently in her pink fluffy bed. I kissed the top of her forehead twice, one from me, one from her mom, and tucked her in. I turned out her princess nightlight and looked back at her sleeping soundly. It's moments like this that I realise how truly lucky I am to be blessed with a healthy child. I wouldn't care if she had two heads, once she's healthy that's all that matters to me. I walked into my own room and I took off my black converse. I shrugged off my coat and hung it up on a hanger and sat on a rug beside my bed. I leaned under the bed and pulled out a box that had '_Nicholas 3s Destiny forever&always' _and '_Miley 4 Nick' _written all over it, we made it when we first started dating in sophomore year of high school. I opened it and took out some of the stuff that was sitting at the top, stuff like ticket stubs from dates, our autograph book from Disney World, our year books, until I reached what I was looking for.

I found the large photo album and I noticed a wet drop on the brown leather. I hadn't realised I was crying but I wasn't really bothered to try to hold them back, sure who could see me? I opened the first page and smiled at the picture. We were 8 or 9 I'd say, it was the 5th grade fashion show, where we first met. I was partnered with a girl called Linda but she got sick so Miley had to step in for her. The picture was taken at the end of the catwalk when the two of us were standing back to back with our arms crossed, feather boas draped all over us. After that show we pinkie promised to be best friends forever.

I looked at the other side of the page and there was a picture of freshman year, her mom and my mom insisted of taking a picture of the two of us heading off on our adventure to high school. Both of us stood straight beside each other, me wearing my light purple polo that Miley despised, accompanied with my long forgotten glasses. Her wearing a white dress with mulitcolored polka dots randomly placed all over it. She had her famous grin slapped onto her face, proudly showing the braces that were on her teeth. Our last year as just friends.

The next one was the same year, but Demi was there. She completed the trio, the three musketeers. We were sat out Demi's backyard on her hammock; it was a self taken photo, Miley in the middle of me and Demi, her arm outstretched so it was clear that she was the one holding the camera.

I flicked the page and seen the collage of pictures from the rest of high school. The next page was my favorite; it was all of Charlie's scans, complete with my favourite picture. It was me and Miley, the day before the accident. I was on the left with one arm around her lower back; my other arm just lay by my side. She had one arm around my back as well, but her other arm was resting carefully on her extremely large belly. I let out a whimper as I remembered the accident again.

"Daddy are you okay?" the little girl who was now standing at my door asked. Shit, I hadn't even realised she was awake. I wiped my tears while standing up, "Of course I am sweetie, just got something in my eye" I said while wiping my hands on my trousers. "Don't lie to me dad, I've seen Joey cry like that sometimes" she said while crossing her arms as if to say 'I know it all'. I smiled at how smart my little girl was and motioned my arms out to her. She ran over to me and leaned her head on my shoulder, I carried her over to my king sized bed and lay her down. "Daddy will you tell me the fairy tale of Princess Destiny again" the curly haired beautI lay down beside her and began my story.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, Princess Destiny lived in a huge castle with her mother, the Queen. The King was a very bad man so he left the kingdom but she still had a great time there, with her friends Princess Devonne and Prince Nathan. Destiny and Nathan soon fell in love and in no time at all, they were expecting a little princess of their own. But when they were on their way to make the Royal Announcement of their little princess, their carriage crashed and Princess Destiny was brought to hospital because she wouldn't wake up. Princess Charlie,"

"Hey she has the same name as me" she interrupted me, accompanied with some giggles.

"She sure does, in anyways; Princess Charlie was born on that day. It was a happy day for Prince Nathan but Princess Destiny was still asleep. Remember the evil King?" I asked and she nodded. "Well he came back and told Prince Nathan to take Princess Charlie to another kingdom far away, but they had to leave Princess Destiny in that kingdom with him. So Prince Nathan and Princess Charlie came to a new, better kingdom, but Princess Charlie knew that no matter how far away her mother was, she loves her unconditionally, and so does your mommy, you know that right Char?"

I looked over at her awaiting a response but she was fast asleep again. I kissed her curls twice and pulled the duvet over us both and flicked the lights off. "Sweet dreams my baby girl, me and mommy love you".

* * *

_Miley._

It was at least 2 am when my plane landed in LA; my brother's fiancé was collecting me. I'd only video chatted with her a few times and I'd never seen her in person. But when a beautiful girl, with tanned skin and luscious brown hair, ran up to me screaming "You're so much prettier in person, I'm Selena, Justin's fiancé"

* * *

**ok so if you're reading this, put 'marshmallow fluff' into your review, and also ive started another story called 'Everything Has Changed' so check that out! review please my lovlies xx**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had a hard couple of months. I was diagnosed with type one diabetes. and then I was staying with my because cause my mam and dad are travelling Europe and my aunt hands a heart attack and passed away. I've lost my inspiration for the moment but I promise I will try and update both my story's as soon as possible. Thank you.


End file.
